There is a clear need for an emergency oxygen delivery system combining reliability, long-term storage capability, variable and controllable flow rate, small size, safety, and simplicity of use. Of the available oxygen storage media, chemical systems offer a reasonable likelihood of being able to achieve such a system. This project will investigate the feasibility of using low cost hydrogen peroxide as the oxygen storage media.